Light
Not to be confused with Lightning. Light (or lighting) in Venture affects visibility, creature spawning, and plant growth. Brightness There are 16 light levels, which are specified by an integer from 0 (the minimum) to 15 (the maximum). The game uses the light level of a material to compute the brightness of a given object. The brightness of an object depends on both the level of light from other objects and the level of sky light. Note "sky light" here is not reduced at night, instead the brightness curve itself changes based on the time. In this it matches the sky lighting value on the debug screen. In general, lighting due to objects results in a high brightness, which is balanced by the fact that light due to objects effectively begins at 14 (solid light source objects emit a level of 15, but that is for the light source object itself) while skylight brightness is 15 outdoors. Light due to objects also tends towards orange in the middle ranges, while sky light in the Overworld daytime is white. In the Overworld with the "Moody" brightness setting, full daylight reaches 98% brightness, while at night brightness is reduced to 17% and is shaded blue. Full darkness is 5% brightness. In the Underworld, sky lighting plays no role since there is no source of sky light (although if there were, it would reach 99% brightness.]) Full darkness with the "Moody" brightness setting is at 25% brightness, which is only somewhat darker than a object light level of 7 and no sky light in the Overworld, and is shaded orange like object light. In the Wyve, sky lighting would not play a role even if there were a source of sky light; this can also be seen if lightning is summoned in the Wyve, there is no flash of brightness like there is in other dimensions. Full darkness in the Wyve with the "Moody" brightness setting is 28% brightness, and is shaded towards a bluish green rather than the orange of the Underworld and of object lighting. Spread The light from light emitting objects decreases by one light level for each meter of distance from the light source. Note that this applies to each of the 3 axes including N/S, E/W, and up/down. In other words, light decreases diagonally by "taxicab distance", or the sum of the distance along each axis. This means that if a torch (level 14) is placed on the floor, the light level on the adjacent floor surface in all four direction will be 13 while the diagonal surfaces in all four directions will have light level 12 (e.g. 14 minus 1 south, minus 1 east). Along a floor, this effect produces a diamond shaped pattern of illumination around the light source. Remember, light decrease takes place in three dimensions. This means that if a torch (level 14) is placed on a wall one meter up from the floor, then the surface on the floor that is diagonally one meter way will have a light level of 11 (e.g. 14 minus 1 south, minus 1 east, minus 1 down). Category:Environment Category:Mechanics